Kissing Severus Snape
by Raine Windwhisper
Summary: This is a Short Story about Professor Snape and a love potion. This is intended for Mature audiences ONLY. Not suitable for under 17. This story is now complete by Rose Woodwold and I, and I am passing it on. Please send me a pm if you take it over, wh
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kissing Severus Snape (Story Text)

Original **Author Name:** Lavender Ashe

**Rating** PG-13 and R NOW… he he he  
**Spoilers:** GoF. Written after Half-Blood Prince.  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance  
**Era:** The Harry Potter at Hogwarts Years  
**Main Character(s):** Snape  
**Ship(s):** CFCW/Snape  
**Summary:** Sweets soaked with love potion cause an embarrassing incident at the Yule Ball. First person POV.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sweets soaked with love potion cause an embarrassing incident at the Yule Ball. First person POV.

**Relationships:** Severus Snape?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Kissing Severus Snape**

It's the long-anticipated Yule Ball. All around me, students are dancing and enjoying themselves. I take one more twirl around the dance floor and decide that I need a drink.

As I head over to the punch, I see a group of giggling students standing around something. Intrigued, I hurry over to the group. Through the crowd I see a small table with a heavy glass bowl containing different coloured candy hearts and a hand-written notice.

_**Romance! Mystery! Intrigue!**_

_**'Love At First Sight' Hearts**_

_**Try one of these for a truly interesting night.**_

At the bottom of the notice, in tiny writing, is the following information that I do not read (unfortunately): _These sweets have been soaked in a temporary love potion, causing the person who eats them to fall madly in love with the next person they see. The effects are temporary. Eat at your own risk._

All around me, students are eating the candy hearts and pairing off. They seem to be enjoying themselves. Before I can think about it, I pick up a purple candy heart and put it in my mouth.

The sweet melts on my tongue in a pleasant-tasting fizz. I look across the dance floor. Immediately, I start to feel very warm. That teacher is the corner is just so... so...

Why had I never noticed his tall, slender form, his eloquent hands, his jet-black hair and his midnight eyes before? I almost swoon at the sight.

I spend the next half-hour or so gazing adoringly at him from the sidelines. He looks so - manly - when he scowls like that. Despite fluttering my eyelashes and heaving deep sighs whenever he passes, he never asks me to dance. I decide that a more direct approach is needed, and walk up to him as he is conversing with Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime.

"Would you like to dance, Professor Snape?" I ask boldly. I immediately blush and hide behind my fan. I hope he doesn't think I'm too forward. He looks even more stern and forbidding at my request, sending my little heart into paroxysms of delight.

Before he can speak, fate, in the form of a tall black-haired witch, intervenes.

"Zat is a lovely idea." Madame Maxime beams with delight. "I am sure your professor would not be so cruel as to refuse zis beautiful student, Dumbly-dorr."

"It would be very rude of Severus to do so," Professor Dumbledore agrees quietly.

Severus. What a wonderful collection of sounds - a symphonious delight. Professor Snape bows to the headmaster and headmistress.

"As you wish, Albus," he says frostily, and leads me to the dance floor.

I'm dancing! I'm dancing with Professor Snape! I can barely breathe from sheer delight and excitement. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I wonder if it would further our relationship if I swooned in his arms?

As I expertly twirled around the dance floor, the nearness of my beloved professor is overwhelming. He is just a foot (or so) away! How fortunate that the orchestra had struck up a waltz. I turn around and around, lost in the beauty of his harsh black clothes, his forbidding scowl, his stern black eyes. Over come by my emotions, as the waltz ends, I learn forward and kiss my beloved, darling, adorable professor full on the lips.

At that precise moment, the love potion wears off, and a full realization of my past behaviour comes crashing in on me. I stare in horror at the shocked man in front of me, whose expression is slowly changing to one that looks as if he is going to Avada Kedavra me any second. Gathering my wits, I do what any sensible person would do under the circumstances.

I run.

I run off the dance floor, out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and into the girls' bathroom. There, I lean against the door, shaking all over and gasping for breath.

What have I done?

I... I kissed...

I can not finish that thought. The horror is too great (Even though, as kisses go, it wasn't bad. Quite nice, in fact). A knock on the door interrupts my scrambled thoughts.

"Psst - are you in there?" a friendly voice - blessedly female - asks.

"Yes," I say weakly.

"It's safe to come out. Professor Snape has left the Great Hall," the voice explains.

Still trembling slightly from shock, I slowly emerge from my sanctuary and re-enter the Great Hall. A friendly dance (or three) from the lovely boys in my house and lots of sympathetic petting from the girls do wonders for settling my nerves.

Love potions can be very dangerous things.

_Author's Note: This story has been deliberately written so that the protagonist is not identified. She can be whomever the reader wishes. If anyone wishes to write a sequel to this, identifying the protagonist and exploring what happens next, they are more than welcome to do so_


	2. Chapter 2

I realized, as I was twirling about the dance floor, that I couldn't leave it at just a kiss. Though, hell yes, the kiss had scared me. His soft lips, his scent. I had been the victim of a schoolgirl crush for quite a while, but I had acted upon it, though I wouldn't have if I had read the warning on the candy thoroughly. But then it would still be just a crush then, wouldn't it? I found myself unable to think of anything else as I spun about and danced with various males… The look on Snape's face. It was horrible, shocked and disgusted. However, the look in his eyes had read something very different. It read desire. I am sure I am not imagining this.  
I realize that the dance is ending, and I stopped swaying with what's-his-name.  
"I think I will turn in," I say, before turning and heading as if I am retreating to my private rooms. Being Head Girl has its perks, after all.  
I dress in my shortest black skirt, with no knickers underneath. Over my bare breasts I pull on a white silk blouse that buttons down the front, tying it in a knot just below my ribcage. I smile, the material is soft, filmy, has no pockets, and clings to my breasts wonderfully. I hope his dungeon is cold…

Slipping on my favorite Serpent pendant, I cover myself with my favorite black and green robes.  
I wait an hour, to make sure the halls will be empty before I step out in the hall.  
I head down the steps to the dungeon; Snape's office door is soon in sight. Unlocking the door with a charm, I carefully open it and step inside. Carefully shutting and locking it again – I want no disturbances, to be sure – I strode over to the empty space on the wall where, as most of us Slytherins do, I knew the doorway to his private chambers lay. I raise my hand and knock three times rapidly. This is the Slytherin Signal. Supposed to only be used in emergencies, but wasn't this considered one?

Snape's POV.  
I was lying in bed, wearing nothing but my sleeping trousers when the knock came. Jumping up, I pulled on my robes and answered the door, finding Her standing there. I had hoped she would come, though I had hoped she wouldn't and prove me wrong. Hell, I don't know what I had hoped. All I know is that she is standing here, the familiar look of lust in her eyes again. She wore it every Potions class, though it had never been quite this bold. She normally averted her eyes when I looked in her direction, though this time she held my gaze. Trying to look stern, I managed to say, "What are you doing here?" although I knew full well what she wanted. For it was what I desired as well. Many a night I had lost myself in the fantasy of her in my room, riding me. How many times had I tossed myself off screaming her name as I spilled over in climax? I can't count, it is too numerous, but has been going on for at least three years. I remember being very jealous when I caught her, though I said nothing to them, giving Draco a hand job under the table. I tried not to stare as her hand had gone up and down over his young shaft. I knew for sure then that I wanted to show her what a real man could do for her. That was last year. This is now.  
"I wanted to apologize, Sir, for my actions. May I come in?" she asked calmly.  
I step aside to allow her entry, as she related a tale about some love potion in a candy. Though I know all too well, I was the one who placed them there. It is a great prank I enjoy at the balls, after I catch students getting a little to close I take points away. That is, of course, after I enjoy watching them for a bit. This has been going on since the Weasley twins came to the school. They are great fun to taunt, especially since no one would suspect me of it.  
I dismiss her, waving my hand as if I am irritated with her, "Likely story, though now you have apologized. You may go."

My POV.  
He didn't listen. He doesn't believe me. He has to believe me. "Sir, while I will admit that I have fancied you for quite a while, I have never acted upon it before tonight. May I ask why you refuse to believe me?"  
He turned, sneering at me, and walked over placing his hands on my shoulders. He pulled my cloak back and it fell to the floor. "Because of this, young lady, what you are wearing."  
He smiled before he stepped back, and I shivered in fright. I had the strangest urge to run, though I refused. Tonight I would not be denied my deepest desire. As a Slytherin, I know exactly how to get my way with men. Though this would be the first time I intended on going all the way with one… Draco had always been satisfied with head jobs or my tossing him off. But this isn't Draco.  
Biting my lip, I look around the room. 

Snape's POV.  
When her robe fell to the floor, I couldn't tear my eyes off of her slender stomach. I had to step away. If I hadn't, I would have taken her right there on the floor. My hands itched to untie that knot and claim what was underneath. I watched her looking around. The hungry look in her eyes as they fell on my bed didn't go unnoticed.  
"I said, you could go," I scolded gently, she didn't move.  
"I'm not leaving till you believe me, Sir." There was a slight lift to her chin as she said that, I realized.  
Somehow, any how, any way I could I had to get her out of those clothes.  
Walking over to the night table, I drew my wand. Hiding it behind my bed hangings, I flicked it and a cauldron of potion fell off the shelf above her.  
Hearing her scream and the crash, I rushed over to her, pulling her toward the shower.   
"What about my clothes?" she asked, horrified.  
"Choose one, wet clothing or burned skin?" I said as if she were impertinent.  
"Wet clothes," she said as I turned the water on and shoved her under it. Her white shirt clung to her skin as the water saturated it. Her nipples, I licked my lips, her nipples were beautiful. They are dusty pink and perfect for nibbling. Her breasts were shaped perfectly for the fit of a man's hands. I feel myself beginning to get hard as I stare.

My POV.

I was mortified when the cauldron fell on me, though I don't think I caused it. I didn't move. I felt like such a ninny when he asked if I would rather have wet clothing or burned skin. He shoved me under the water and I leant my head back to rinse the potion out of my long black hair, as I realized that my shirt was white and I was wearing no bra. I am so embarrassed, but maybe I can use it to my advantage. Leaning back a bit, the water hits my tits, completely soaking my shirt. I feel it sticking to every inch of my skin. I look at him, giving my best innocent smile, as he stares at my breasts. His erection is growing in his pants, much to my glee. I reach out my hand, "Since you are watching…Why don't you join me?"

Snape's POV.  
Join her? "I'd fucking love to," I manage to say as I removed my robes and strode over to her and climbed in the shower. She looked up at me in a way that made my pulse race, if it had been possible for me to get any fucking harder, I would have. She grabbed my hands and pressed them to her chest, I took over, I'm sure I have done this more than she has…

My POV.  
I ran my hands up his chest as he fondled my breasts, it felt so good, better than I had imagined. It was as if he knew exactly where to pinch, and where to rub. I lean toward him, and stare into his eyes. He gets the signal and presses his lips to mine. His hands roam all over my body as the kiss deepens, becomes more intense, hungry…

Snape's POV.  
Her mouth tasted like glory, it was sweet…perfect. I ran my hands down her back, and over her hips. Down her skirt and back up under. To my surprise, I feel bare bum. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "No knickers?"  
She smiled demurely as I squeezed her arse, and she pulled down my pants allowing my erection to spring free.  
I will admit that her brazenness shocked me, but only for a bit. By this point, I want her so bad I don't know if I can resist or not. Her hands worked their magic over my swollen member. The sensations she was causing made me lean my head back, I had no choice in the matter. Her mouth was instantly on my neck, the water spraying down her. She trailed her kisses down my chest and stomach before taking my cock into her mouth. She took every inch of it in, massaging it with her tongue on the way down and sucking it as she pulled back. I braced myself with my hands on the shower walls, if I hadn't I'm sure I would have fallen. That girl can work miracles with her mouth.

My POV.  
His dobber was fully hard as I sucked and licked it, watching him shiver brought a smile to my face. Well, it would have if my mouth hadn't been full of him. He was shaking visibly and soon pushed me away. I smiled and rose to my feet, standing near him. Draco and I never did anything past this point, and I mostly did it with him to keep him from bugging me. Snape pushed me back against the wall, and kissed me roughly. His hands ran over my breasts and took ahold of the drenched material covering them, and pulled it over my head. His hands immediately cupped my bosoms and he expertly squeezed them. His mouth soon replaced his hands, as they ventured…lower. I spread my legs more to allow him access. Oh his fingers feel so good! Oh Merlin, why haven't I done this before?

Snape's POV.  
I had to push her away, other wise I would have cum right then and there. I want to please her first, not just shoot my jolly in her mouth and be done. I stripped her of her shirt, and gave her breasts a thorough exploration before moving to the sweet spot at the juncture of her legs. It was amazing, the wetness, the tightness. I hadn't felt a female so tight since… I started teaching here almost twenty years ago and all the girls wanted me, before they found out I was cold and harsh. I moved my fingers around, alternately tweaking and rubbing her delicious nub. Soon the shower began to become icy cold, so I turned off the water. It seemed that neither of us had realized the water was cooling down, we were both so warmed up. I reached around and unzipped her skirt and pulling it over her hips, I tossed it in the shower floor. I decided that it was too slippery in the shower to do what I really wanted so I picked her up and carried her to my bed, lying her gently on the coverlet before returning my lips to hers.

My POV.  
I was surprised when he lifted me, I am certainly able to walk, but it was sweet just the same. He lay me down and started kissing me and soon his lips trailed down my body. He gave me a wicked, rakish grin just before he pressed his lips to my cunt. His tongue worked magic there, licking up and down, pressing his tongue inside me. I felt my body shaking as he demonstrated the expertise only an older man can know.

Snape's POV.  
I licked her until she was just at the edge, and pulled back. I looked into her desire filled eyes, she seemed a bit put out that I had stopped my ministrations to her sensitive pussy. Laughing at her dilemma, I put my fingers back to work, my middle finger moving in and out slowly while I worked her gorgeous clit with my thumb.  
When I felt she was open enough, I spread her legs wider and positioned myself so that I would slide gently inside her. I pushed my hips forward and got a surprise.

My POV.  
It hurt, when he entered me. I don't think he realized I was a virgin. I'm not now. He stopped for a moment, his eyes very wide. "It's ok, keep going," I soothed. I refuse to let him stop at this point. He smiled and pressed himself in me. Oh Merlin, why did I wait so long. I'm not old, but I am by Slytherin standards for losing my virginity. He thrust his hips hard and pulled out slowly. I feel like I'm going to go soon. I can feel my body tensing up around him.

Snape's POV.  
Merlin, no wonder she was so tight, she was a virgin! She feels so good, but I had to make sure she wanted me to continue. I had to wait and see. She told me to keep going, and I did. I can feel her muscles contracting around me and I know she is close. Good, because I am too. There is only so much I can take, she has been taunting me for years.

My POV.  
I cried his name, "Severus," as I came, bucking hard against him. He kept thrusting into my very sensitive cunt and I soon tensed up and released again. I don't think I can take much more. Two orgasms in five minutes…

Snape's POV.  
She went twice, and I started pounding her hard, riding for my own release. It came and I felt my body jerk. I lay on her for a minute kissing her mouth, before rolling off of her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her toward me.  
"I have to go," she whispered, kissing me brutally and climbing off the bed to retrieve her sopping clothing. She replaced her robe quickly and headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait," I called and she turned to face me. "You have detention tomorrow. My office, after dinner is over. Be here sharp."

My POV.  
"What do I have detention for?" I asked, bewildered.

Snape's POV.  
"You have detention for making a mess in my floor with your wet clothes. Be here sharp, or the punishment will be severe."

She smiled wickedly and nodded, shutting the door on her way out.

Fin.


End file.
